The Will
"The Will" is the second episode of the first season of Six Feet Under. It was written by Christian Williams, directed by Miguel Arteta and first aired on June 10, 2001. Synopsis Nate offers to loan a casket to the family of a man who left them with loads of debt. Story At a pool party, a man named Charles Swanson is trying to sell some scammy idea called Beauty-Visision to his friends. His wife tries to explain the idea to their friends but it is really just some pyramid scheme. He dives into the pool but when he does not resurface, his wife and friends see his bloody head with no signs of life. Elswhere, David and Keith are snuggling in bed and the former sees a vision of his late father looking at them. Meanwhile, Nate gets a shiatsu message from Brenda, who tries to figure out where he is "wounded". The brothers show up at home to see their mother but the atmosphere is tense. Nate gives Ruth some produce that hurts her feelings. David has a meeting with Chandler's widow to make funeral arrangements and she describes her late husband as "dynamic" and that he drove the "biggest, fastest" BMW. David recommends spending $9,000 on a casket. Later, the Fisher family attends the reading of Nathaniel's will: the business goes to Nate and David, Ruth gets money and Claire has her college paid for. However, no-one is happy about any of this with Claire describing it as "blackmail beyond the grave". David sends Nate to collect a body since Rico has previous said that he cannot do it, only for plans to change. Meanwhile, Claire's party date Gabe asks her for a "thing". At a nursing home, Nate and Rico are transporting a body on a gurney and afterwards Nate meets Brenda for lunch - with the body still in his van. It turns out that Chandler's wife is broke as Beauty-Vision never actually did well. An argument between Ruth and the boys results in her giving David a slap when he says that they do not like her sleeping with her hairdresser. Meanwhile, Claire and Gabe are siting in her hearse smoking and before long things get a little frisky, culminating in her sucking his toe. Ruth decides to go hiking with her hairdresser friend, Hiram, and tells him that their relationship feels like something on a "sex channel". Later, she walks into the slumber room and sees Mrs. Swanson prying the watch off her deceased husband's wrist, which angers her. Nate is tasked with telling the bereaved widow that she is in debt and cannot afford a funeral. He offers to rent her a casket even though it is illegal. David's ex-finacée, Jennifer, shows up and they go out to lunch, while Keith shows up at the house and encounters Nate. At dinner, a drunk David learns that his father knew that he is gay. He shows up at Keith's place and the latter is mad that he lied about where he was going. Nate shows up at Brenda's place and soon they are having sex and he sees a tattoo of his name on her back but she is all mysterious about it. Ruth asks Claire if she has an eating disorder as she wants raspberries instead of carbs. Nate tries to sell a used casket to a really rude guy, which angers David and Rico. Later, Nate talks to a guy who keeps trying to buy out the business. Brenda has Nate and David meet her, having arrived on the bus that killed their father. She apparently thinks it is going to be a cathartic experience. Cast Main Cast * Peter Krause as Nate Fisher * Michael C. Hall as David Fisher * Frances Conroy as Ruth Fisher * Lauren Ambrose as Claire Fisher * Freddy Rodriguez as Federico Diaz * Mathew St. Patrick as Keith Charles * Rachel Griffiths as Brenda Chenowith Guest Starring *Ed Begley Jr. as Hiram Gunderson *Richard Jenkins as Nathaniel Fisher Also Guest Starring *Tracy Middendorf as Adele Swanson Co-Starring *Missy Yager as Jennifer Mason *Mark Devine as Chandler Swanson *Eric Balfour as Gabriel Dimas *Gary Hershberger as Matthew Gilardi *Justina Machado as Vanessa Diaz *Daniel Zacapa as Mr. Suarez Jr. *Maximillian Orion Kesmodel as Young David *Richard Penn as Attorney *Melissa Egan as Debbie *Chip O'Neil as Ronnie *Van Epperson as Angry Man Uncredited *Ralph Kampshoff as Mr. Bloomburg Obituary Chandler James Swanson July 29th, 1967 - January 8th, 2001 Of Pacific Palisades. Passed away at home on January 8, 2001. Was the founder of Beauty-Vision, a personalized self-management system, with franchises in thirteen states and the nation of Uruguay. He is survived by his wife Adele and daughter Haley. Funeral Services will be held at 4:00 p.m. Saturday, January 13th at Fisher & Sons. Interment to follow at Woodlawn Memorial Park. In lieu of flowers, contributions can be made to the Chandler Swanson Interment Fund at the Santa Monica branch of Washington Mutual Bank. Music Gallery Image:Ep02_1.jpg Image:Ep02_2.jpg Image:Ep02_3.jpg Image:Ep02_4.jpg Image:Ep02_5.jpg Category:Episodes 02 The Will